Don't you know me' A Josh Hutcherson fanfic
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Nancy moves from France to LA, to go to an audition to be 'Annie Cresta' in Mockingjay. She hasn't watched any Hunger Games movie but of course she had read the books. If she gets the roll... Who will she meet? [HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HUNGER GAMES, BUT JOSH AND SOME OF THE CAST]
1. Chapter 1

I get off the plane, now, welcome to America. I look around. I've never been to LA before. Basically I've just been once to the US.

My name is Nancy. I am 20 years old, french. I came here to LA, I'm doing an audition to be Annie Cresta in Mockingjay. The truth is I haven't seen any of the Hunger Games movies, neither Hunger Games nor Catching fire. But I read the books. I don't even know who the actors are, they told me their names, but they don't sound familiar to me, I don't usually watch films, I read instead; I'm just doing the audition to finally start my career as an actress. I hope I do good in the audition, and I also hope they don't mind I'm french. My french accent isn't that noticeable though, I've been all my life studying english, and some people even think I'm british, all my english teachers were british so they showed me how to talk like them. Oh that, my british accent, that's the only problem.

I get my suitcase and start looking for my friend, in the airport; she lives here. She moved here a year ago. I look around and I can finally see her, she hasn't changed; she is still the blonde, blue eyes little and happy girl . She comes and hugs me, I hug her back and smile.

"Nancy! Long time no see!" She says.

"Hey Alexa! How's LA?" I ask her. She smiles and shrugs.

"Fine, really different. Anyway, you are doing a freaking audition! For Mockingjay! You will meet eeeep!" She says, yes, she is the same fangirl I remember.

"Look, I'm just doing this because I want to be an actrees, nothing else." I say.

"Alright, alright hey lets get to the new appartment, we will live together! I know you ask me to find a little appartment for you, but ... My parents well kicked me out of the house" She says, while we are getting in the car. I laugh and shrug.

"It's okay, I don't really mind! I will be with my best friend!" I say. She smiles and starts to drive. Wow, now I know why they call LA, the city of dreams.

* * *

We arrive to a building, a nice one, my eyes widened as I see it. We get off the car, and I get my stuff out of the trunk. We walk to the lobby and get into the elevator.

"Welcome home dear one!" Alexa says, opening the appartment's door. I look around, it is beautiful, really comfty. I walk around it, there are three roms; one for Alexa, which is (as I expected it to be) full of posters; one for me, I guess Alexa decorated it for me, there are lots of books, pics, in one corner there's an easel, beside it there's a box full of paint tubes,I love it, it is really me; and a guest room.

I go and look through the kitchen, I open the fridge, nutella here, nutella there, obviously Alexa loves nutella. I look at the clock, 9 o' clock.

"So do you like your new home?" Alexa asks me, I smile and nod.

"Yes! It is beautiful!" I answer her.

"Well, I think you should get some sleep. You made a long trip and the schedule change can affect you a bit. And tomorrow I'll show you the city! Alright?" She asked me and I nodded. I go straight to my room, change to my pajamas and fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up Sleepy head!" Alexa yells at me jumping on my bed.

"Five minutes more..." I say, and cover my head with the blankets.

"No! I made pancakes wake up, and come for breakfast!" She says, I open my eyes, she is still jumping on my bed. She is still in her pajamas so I won't bother to change. Alexa goes to the kitchen and I follow her.

I start to sniff the air, there's a blackish smoke.

"OH MY THE PANCAKES ARE BURNT." Alexa yells, I chuckles.

"Guess, we're having some cereal" I say as I get the cereal out, Alexa gets two bowls out, she serves the cereal and I pour the milk.

"So.. Your gastronomy career isn't going that good huh?" I tease, Alexa frowns.

"Oh shush it. It was your fault! I was like half an hour in your room trying to wake you up!" She says, I chuckle.

We finish our cereal. I take a showe and put on some nice cloathes. This is going to be a good day.

* * *

"Nan! Please! You have enough clothes now! Lets go please! I'm hungry!" Alexa says. I've been shopping for the last three hours. The clothes in here are beautiful!

"Lex! Please! Just... Alright" I say, as I see my wallet, there's still enough money but... She is right I have enough clothes.

We get to the fast food court. I try to walk over to Subway, but there are some fangirls in there screaming, and well fangirling. There are also some papparazzies. I guess there's one of those 'celebrities'. I push all the fangirls, and I finally arrive to Subway. The security make the fangirls and the papparazzies to leave.

A guy bumps into me, he covers his face with his hand. I shrug and keep ordering my subway. The guy places his hand over my shoulder and turns me around with a confused face. I frown, the give me my sub, and I want to walk away, but the guy stops me.

"What?" I ask. The guy looks at me with his hazel eyes. I raise a brow. "May I help you?" I ask again.

"Why aren't you screaming or fangirling... or something or... Why?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Excusez-Moi?" I ask ."Anyway, I'm sorry. But I need to go with my friend. She is wating for me" I say and I walk over to the table where Alexa is. Her mouth is opened and her eyes are widened.

"What?" I ask.

"That was. Josh. Freaking. Hutcherson." She says. Josh Hutcherson? Who's that? I raise a brow.

"So... What?"

"He is a freaking actor." She says.

"Oh cool." I say and sip of my drink. Alexa stands up and shakes me.

"He is just so freaking hot! And you don't even care? !" She yells at me.I shrug.

"Look, as I told you I don't care about the actors. I just want to be an actress and do what I like!" I say. She shakes her head and then smirks.

"When's your audition again?" She asks me.

"Um. Tomorrow" I say. She smirks.

"Good." She says. I raise a brow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: I'm sorry I havent been updating but here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! :D **_

* * *

"Wake up Lex! You need to drive me!" I yell at Alexa, who I had been trying to wake up for the last 15 minutes. She snores as a big bear... It is scary, really scary.

"I don't want to" She mumbles. I sigh and shake her.

"Please Lexa! Today is my freaking auditon!" I yell, when I say the world audition she smirks and pushes me off her bed. She goes straight to the bathroom, and I guess she is going to take a shower.

I go to my bathroom and look at myself. I take a shower. My long brownish hair looks okay...My green eyes, okay too... I put some mascara, just a little bit, I don't want to be like those girls who just want to impress. I smile. I put on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asks me as I get in the kitchen. I chuckle and nod.

"Well... Yes, but first I would love to have some breakfast you know" I say, Alexa raises a brow and nods.

"Oh right! What do you want to eat?" She asks me. I shrug as I sit.

"Whatever you want! I will let the great Chef Alexa to surprise me" I say she smiles and starts to cook.

"You will love it! I swear!" She says. I chuckle.

"I hope so! I don't want to throw up in my audition!" I say and she chuckles.

"Oh that right. What are you going to do in there?" She asks me.

"Well... I'm going to do a monologue, and then they'll give me the script and well I'll act..." I say. Alexa places two plates with waffles. I thank her and we both start to eat.

"Oh my I'm so nervous" I say.

"Don't worry! You are great!" Alexa says to cheer me up.

* * *

"Well... Hello. I'm Nancy, 20 years old. My favourite books are Hunger Games and Harry Potter. And I'm willing to be Annie Cresta." I say, the director nods with a smile.

"Where are you from?" The director asks me. "You don't seem American... Are you british?" He asks me. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No Sir, I'm french" I say. "I hope that... doesn't affect my audition" I say. The director shakes his head.

"Don't worry! Now can you please start?" He asks me with a smile. I smile and nod.

"Alright. It's a monologue about Annie" I say. I take a deep breathe and start.

"Why am I doing this? Is this really what I want? Am I going to lose him again? Is this the real me? Is that the real him? I don't want to get back to the Arena, I know this is not the arena, but being in the war is the same, they are doing the same as the Capitol, they are killling; I don't want to be a part of it. I know that eveyrone knows me as the insane Annie, they think I understand nothing, but I do. I know what they are talking about. I know we are in war. I knowthat Finnick will leave me. I know he wants to protect me, but I can't live with this. I don't know what to feel... What to think. I know I'm just another girl. When I look at Katniss, I don't understand her. I don't understand how she is so brave, she's been through many things, well at least Finnick told me that. I can notice she loves Peeta, but she doens't want to show it. I don't want more bad news... I don't. I just want to see the light in all this darkness." I finish with a sigh. I think I did great. Well I least I hope that.

The director claps and smiles. "Bravo!" He says, I smile.

"Who wrote that?" A woman who I haven't noticed it before asks. She is Suzanne Collins.

"I... I wrote it myself" I say mumbling.

"Well, it was awesome." She says. I smile.

"Now... There is just one more thing" The director says and gives me some papers. "We need to know your reaction with the cast. Sam would you please come?" He says and an attractive man comes in, I suppose he is Sam and that he is Finnick.

"Hello, I'm Sam" He says and offers his hand. I smile and shake his hand.

"Nancy." I simply answer.

"Now. I want you to act the hug scene when Finnick gets back with Annie" The director says I nod.

"Action!" The director yells. I read and run to hug Sam, he lifts me up and spins me aroun. I read and I see they added a kiss, oh my. I sigh and kiss him.

"Cut" The director yells. "And we have our Annie" He says. I smile.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah but it is not you" Sam says. I bite my lip and look at the ground.

"Just kidding of course it is you! You did perfect! And you didn't scream inmy face!" He says with a chuckle. I sigh in relief. We both get out of the audition room.

"Great." I say. "Well... The fact I didn't scream is your face is maybe due to the reason that I don't know how you are" I say with a chuckle. He raises a brow.

"What? Seriously you don't know who I am?" He asks. I nod with a smile.

"Nope, I'm sorry." I say.

"Bet, you just made the audition to meet Josh" He says with a smirk. I raise a brow.

"Um... Who's Josh?" I ask him. Geez, I feel as an idiot.

"Ha. Nice one not knowing who Josh is, you're funny" Sam says. I bite my lip. "You're kidding right?" He asks me.

"No, I'm not. I don't watch films... The last movie I remember watching was Cinderella... and I was 3 years old" I say. His eyes widened.

"I know I'm a weird girl. I mean it sounds stupid. I want to be an actress and I havent watched any film." I say, he chuckles.

"Well... Um it is... Not normal but weird people are the best" He says and smiles. "I don't even consider myself normal" I smile at that. We walk around.

"Hey... Tonight we are having this...um... dinner to welcome the new cast" Sams says. "It's going to be in my house... So I was wondering if you would like to come" He says with a smile.

"Oh yeah sure I would love to!" I say. He smiles and gives me a little paper.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Oh it's my number and my address" He says and smiles.

"Oh thanks... I'll see you there then" I say. "Oh would you mind if a friend comes with me? Her name is Alexa"

"Nope, it's alright she can come" He says.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. We. Are. Freaking. Going to Sam's Caflin's house?!" Alexa yells at me, she has been fangirling for the last 3 hours.

"Yes, I know... Promise me you won't fangirl infront of him." I tell her, she screams.

"But...But... He is... I..." She starts to mumble.

"Promise me or you won't come!" I say. She sighs and nods.

"Alright alright... Now lets choose your dress." She says and goes to my room, she opens my closet. I chuckle and shake my head. "If you will see _him _again you need to wear something nice" She says... By him... She means Sam?

"Well well well... What about this one?" She says taking a green dress out. I smile and nod. Perfect.

* * *

I knock the door, Alexa has that stupid smile on her face. I chuckle. A blonde guy opens the door, he has hazel eyes. His eyes widen as he looks at me.

"Um... Hello... " I say. Alexa starts to giggle. I look at her and she has a smirk on her face. Wait a second... I've seen this guy before... He is the guy of the mall...

"'Sup Nan... Oh so you've met Josh... Josh this is Nancy, Nancy this is Josh" Sam says, he was behind Josh. He looks at Alexa. Josh is stilll with his eyes widen... He is kinda scaring me.

"Hey Sam... Oh um this is Alexa. Alexa this is Sam." I say. Alexa smiles at him. Josh is still staring at me...

"Josh would you please stop stalking Nancy? I know that she is pretty... but dued you are scaring her" Sam says. I chuckle and blush. Josh glares at Sam and then offers his hand.

"Um... I'm Josh" He says as I shake his hand.

"And I'm Nancy..." I say. He blushes.

"So... Why don't you girls get in and meet everyone!" Sam says. I nod and we get in.

* * *

_**A/N: TADAAAAHA! :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: I'm sorry I haven't been updating it's cause I'm writing two stories at the time! Well here it is I hope you girls like it and please REVIEW! :3 -Minnie**_

* * *

I get in smiling, Alexa comes after me smiling as well. I chuckle as I see her. Sam closes the door and I look around. The house was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Sam asks me, I nod. "So... I'll introduce you to everyone" He tells me.

"Yup. That would be good" I answer him, he smiles and walks over a girl with brunette hair. She smiles at me.

"Jennifer, this is Nancy, Our Annie Cresta. Nancy this is Jennifer, Katniss Everdeen" Sam says. I smile and shake hands with Jennifer, she seems a really nice girl.

"Hey! How are you Nancy?" She asks me. I smiled.

"I'm fine! How about you?" I answer her with a big smile on my face. "I'm fine thanks! I can see you aer british!" She tells me, I chuckle and shake my head. "Nope, I'm french" I tell her. She smiles. A guy approaches to us and smiles, he has brown hair and he is really tall. I smile at him.

"Oh... Um... Liam this is Nancy, our Annie. Nancy this is Liam, Gale" Sam says, I smile and shake hands with him.

"Hey Nancy" He says with a deep voice, it sounds a bit scary actually.

"Hey there!" I smile at him. "OH. MY. GOD" I hear a girl voice yelling. I turn around and see Alexa with her eyes widened. I chuckle and Liam does too. He has a serail killer laugh somehow, it is scary but he is nice.

"Lex! Calm down" I tell her, she is heavily breathing.

"No. I can't freaking calm down. He is Liam Hemsworth. Chris freaking Hemsworth's brother. Thor's freaking brother. I can't freaking calm down" Alexa manages to say. I laugh and shake my head.

"Lexa you promised me." I tell her still laughing.

"Right... But he... But " She starts. "Liam, this is my best friend, Alexa. Alexa well you know who he is" I tell them. Liam shakes hands with her but suddenly Alexa is hugging him. Liam chuckles and hugs her back. Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"So... Are we meeting more people?" I ask him he smiles and nods. He introduces me to lots of people. I can barely remember their names. I do the same with everyone: smile and shake hands. I've been talking with Jennifer about France.

"So... How's LA with you?" Jennifer asks me. I shrug with a smile.

"It has been interesting... You know the usual" I answer, she nods. "Is there any guy in your life?" She asks me, I sigh and shake my head.

"Nope. I don't care though... I mean a girl doens't need a man to be happy!" I tell her she nods in agreement.

"That's true. Oh Hey Josh!" Jennifer says I turn around and see that blonde guy with hazel eyes walking over us.

"Hey Jen! And... Nancy?" He asks me, and I nod. I hear a ringing noise. Jen gets out her phone and answers it, she walk away and tells me to wait with her hand.

"So... You are Peeta right?" I ask him, he chuckles and smiles. "Yup yup, that's me... I'm the boy with the bread" He tells me, I chuckle.

"Nice" I say and sip of my soda. He tilts his head while looking at me.

"I think I've seen you somwhere else" He tells me. I nod "Yah... The other day I bumped into the mall with you" I tell him and he smiles.

"Oh right... Yes! You were the only girl at the mall who didn't fangirl over me!"He says and I nod with a proud smile on my face.

"Yup. That's me!" I say. He nods.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks me.

"Yep. What is it?" I ask him. "Why didn't you fangirl... Or something?" He asks me, I chuckle with an eye roll.

"Because I didn't know who you were until that day" I tell him, he raises a brow. "Look, I havent watched a film since I was like 3 years old... In fact the last movie I remember watching is Cinderella...So yeah"

"Really? Well, that's certainly interesting" He says, I nod in agreement.

"Yup... Weird I know... But yeah" I say. He nods and looks around. We start to talk about each other, like the movies he acted in, he doesn't seem to be one of those actors who are really annoying and 'divas'. He asks me stuff about France and I answer all his questions, he jokes every now and then and I chuckle at his jokes. I ask him about LA, he smiles and starts to tell me everything.

"I could show you the city any time you want!" He tells me. I nod smiling.

"That would be great thanks!" I tell him.

"So... Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asks me. I bite my lip and shrug.

"Nope, nothing at all." I tell him, he smiles. "Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to um" He started to say me. _Oh my... Is a celebrity going to ask me out?_

"JOSH! OH MY!" Someone yells and in a second I realize that Alexa is hugging Josh with such a passion. I burst out laughing as Josh has a scared face.

"Um... Lex Would you please leave him?" I ask her, she shakes her head and keeps hugging Josh.

"No no no no no no no! He is so perfect!" She yells in his ear. I frown.

"Alexa plase!" I yell. She finally lets him go. Josh chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm... I'm sorry it is just..." Alexa mumbles, Josh chuckles and kisses her cheek. Alexa's eyes widen and she faints. I roll my eyes and kneel beside her.

"So... I guess I need to go" I say trying to wake Alexa up. Josh kneels and nods.

"Um I'm sorry for"He starts. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Don't be... It's okay" I say. "I could carry her to your car" He tells me. _Oh damn. _I nod slowly and bite my lip, he holds Alexa up and we walk to Alexa's car, he gently leaves her in the back seat.

"So um...before you...go" Josh starts.

"Nancy! Is everything alright?" Someone asks behind me, I turn around and see Sam. I nod.

"Want me to drive you home?" Sam asks me, and I shake my head. "Nope I'm fine but thanks" I tell him. "So yeah... See you guys later" I continue and get in the car. I grab a little paper and look for a pen in my purse; I write my phone number on the paper. Someone knocks the window, I look at my left and I see Josh mumbling something I can't hear. I open the window. "Before you go can you give me your phone number?" He asks me flirtatiously. I chuckle.

"You are lucky, Hutcherson" I tell him showing him the paper. "But not today" I say and wink at him.

"What?" He asks with a chuckle, I toss the paper at him and drive away. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer. "Just wanted to make sure" A voice says, I chuckle. "Why wouldn't I give my phone number to Josh Hutcherson?" I ask him. "Well... The fact that we just met, made me doubt." He says, I chuckle. "Well... As I said you are lucky" I say and hang the phone.

* * *

I drive home and when we arrive I notice that Alexa is still 'asleep'.

"C'mmon Alexa I'm not that stupid" I say tickling her. She laughs. "Nice faint"

"See! You are not the only good actress in here!" She says, I chuckle. "May I ask why did you stay asleep when you were already awoken?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"Well... I was tired AND, I wanted to hear what Josh was going to ask you." She says with a smirk. As we got off the car and start to walk to the elevator.

"Well... You ruined it!" I tell her. I push the botton for the 17 floor.

"I'm sorry... But girl he was flirting with you! No one flirts with my best friend without MY permission" She says, I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"He was _not_ flirting" I tell her, she frowns and looks at me. "Oh of course not. He wasn't flirting" She says sarcastically.

"Oh yes France is beautiful! Oh Paris, the City of Love right?! Oh there are many places here in LA, I could show you!" She imitates Josh' tone of voice and blinks flirtatiously at me. I chuckle and shove her playfully.

"Oh C'mmon! He was just being polite!" I say and chuckle. She rolls her blue eyes and smirks. "Well I would love to have a boyfriend as polite as him!" She says. The elevator door opens. We get out and walk to the appartment. I open the door and go staright to my room.

"Say whatever you want! But you liked that boy and that boy liked you!"Alexa yells from her room. "Not. True" I yell. I take my phone out and look through the last calls, I save Josh number, and assign him Supremacy, Muse for ringtone. and sigh. I put on my PJs and brush my teeth. My phone starts going off with Supremacy, that means I got a text form Josh. I read it. _  
_

_'Hey! It's me, Josh. Are you and Alexa doing anything tomorrow?'_

"Alexa!" I yell. "What?" She answers from her room. "Are we doing anything tomorrow?" I ask her. "Nope. Well not me!" She yells back. "Why?"

"I don't know yet! Josh asked me!" I yell at her, I hear her giggling. I answer the text.

'_Nope. Why do you ask?' _

_'I was wondering if you girls would like to go to Disneyland?' _He answers my text. "Lexa! Would you like going to Disneyland tomorrow?!" I ask yelling, I hear a a gasp and notice Alexa there covering her ears.

"Hey! No need to shout I'm right beside you!" She says, I chuckle. "Oh sorry, Thought you were still in your room!" I tell her.

"But yes, I would love to go to Disneyland... But I don't want to do a third wheel!" She says and winks at me.

"Oh Please!" I roll my eyes and answer Josh: '_Sure! Will it be only the three of us?' _

'_Not exactly. Sam will come. Is it alright for you?' _

_'Of course! See you tomorrow then!;)' _

_'OK!;) We'll pick you both at 9. Is it ok?' _Alexa sighs as she reads that, she hates waking up early.I chuckle and answer him back.

_'Sure. But you guys don't even know where we live!'_

_'Lets say Lexa talked too much with Sam' _He texts me back, I chuckle and look at Alexa. She shrugs and chuckles.

'_Oh well! See ya! Good night :D' _I text him and sigh. Alexa smirks and pokes my cheek. "You like him" She says I roll my eyes

" I don't and we should better go to sleep! Tomorrow we'll go to Disneyland" I say and push her out of my room.

"Alright alright! Good Nights! I hope you have dirty dreams about Josh!" She says and runs to her room. I roll my eyes and go to bed.

* * *

_**a/n: So that was it! Did you like it? I want to know what you guys think about it so far! Please review! :3 -Minnie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: HEY GUYS! So here is the chapter. I hope you like it... This won't be really about Josh. Actually kinda the next chapters won't be that much about Josh. And I'm not one of those authors who are like 'WHOO LOVE' Nope sir. I'm more into the 'love-hate'... So yup. Yes I will do love-hate. And well hope you like it. Review! Tell me what you like what you don't like... And yup. **

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling exhausted. I look at my clock and realize I have 1 hour to get myself ready. I jump out off bed and quickly run into Alexa's room.

"Wake up!" I yell at her jumping on the bed, she moans and shakes her head. I sigh and go for a bottle of water.

"If you don't wake up..." I start opening the bottle. She growls at me and puts the pillow over her head. I smirk from ear to ear, lift the pillow and get her all wet.

"Aahh! Nancy! What the hell?!" She yells sitting up, while I burst out laughing. She frowns and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get ready! We are going to Disneyland!" I yell, I probably sound like a five years old, but it had always been my dream going to Disneyland, I've been to Disney Paris, but it is obviously different.

"Oh right... We are going to see... Mr. Hutcherson?" She says with an smirk on her face; she stands up and walks to her bathroom.

"Oh shut it!" I say and go to my room, I take a quick shower, put some old blue jeans, a green shirt and tie my hair in a ponytail. I go straight to the kitchen, where Alexa is almost sleeping on her cereal, I chuckle and roll my eyes. I start with my cereal and I hear a knock on the door. My eyes widen as I look at the clock; Wow he is on time... It is exactly 9 o' clock. Alexa stands up and rands out off the kitchen. I sigh and slowly stand up. Geez, she is really a fangirl.

THe second I get out of the kitchen, the second tha someone pushes me IN the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God." Alexa says smelling some flowers (her favorite ones: hawaiian ones), she obviously didn't have when we were having breakfast.

"When did you get those?" I ask her. She smirks and sighs.

"Sam... Gave them to me... Oh right! Shit I left them there alone!" She says and I chuckle. She gets some water for the flowers, and I wait for her. She finishes and we both get out of the kitchen. When we get to the living room, I can see Josh and Sam talking; Alexa puts the flowers on the table. Josh stands up and gives me some flowers, I smile blushing taking them; my favourite ones, I guess Alexa talked about MANY things, a dozen of the purple common mallows.

"And... Why the flowers? If I can ask..." I ask at him, I mean I liked htem but we are going to Disneyland and we just met yesterday. He smiles and looks down.

"Well... We... Uhm thought you would like them... If you don't I think.." Josh starts. I smile and cut him off saying "It's alright I like them. Thanks!" I say and kiss his cheek. I got to the ktichen with Alexa following me. I get some water for the flowers and then I notice Alexa smirking. I brush it off and get back.

* * *

We four of us are in Sam's car (that was clear for me; Josh told me that he has a motorcycle, after like telling me all his reasons of the 'why he didn't buy a car' and all his adventures with his motorcycle ). Sam (of course driving) and Josh in the front, Alexa and me in the backseats. We decided like that so we could talk and to obviously avoid the awkwardness. Sam and Josh had been talking about their adventures of when they went to Hawaii to film Catching Fire. Right now Josh is talking about the time they filmed Peeta's proposal to Katniss, apparently his pants ruptured. We all laugh while he is telling it.

We get to the park, and I swear I'm the most excited of us. Sam asks for the tickets,Alexa and I get our wallets out of our purses to pay him and he shakes his head.

"We invited you, we pay" Sams says, laughing a bit.

"Oh please!" Alexa complains. Sams shakes his head again. "At least let us invite you lunch" I suggest; Sam and Josh shrug with a nod. Alexa and I smile pleased as we get in the park. My eyes widen as we get in, the Castle, the princesses, the stores, everything here is perfect. Maybe I didn't watch most of the films the attractions are based; but still I love everything.

"Hey, what would you girls like to do?" Josh asks Alexa and I.

"Haunted Tower" Alexa answers quickly. I smile and nod. And there we go... THe ride is excellent! A bit creepy... But...

I wish I had say NO. Anyways, we get out off the game.

"That was great!" I say with an scared smile.  
"Want to ride again?" Josh asks me.  
"NO." I answer quickly, they all laugh at me and I brush it off.

We spent the next hours riding here and there, it has been really funny; riding Alexa's favorites (Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Space Mountain, Mad Tea Party, Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean, Splash Mountain). I like them all, but my favorite certainly was Splash Mountain. We decide that is time for Lunch so we walk to this place where we can have hamburgers and salads. When we get out (yes, Lex and I paid, we forced them). We walk around to continue our rides. Alexa suggest eating an ice cream and we all agree.

We start walking to the ice cream stand, and that is when I see him. Buying an ice cream to his new family. I'm pretty sure it is him, I look at him. My father, the man I haven't seen in 15 years, is here; with a new family. I look at him in shock and shiver.

**15 years ago. *FLASHBACK* **

I wake up in my room smiling,today is my birthday, I'm turning four. Last night I was watching 'Cinderella' with my father. I remember being on the sofa, but that's the magical thing about being 4 years old: You sleep on the sofa and you wake up in your bedroom. I smile and go running to my parents' bedroom. I open the door and see no one is there. I tilt my head and shrug. I go running to my 12 years old brother Michael's room and open the door, he isn't there either. I sigh and go downstairs, waiting for a special breakfast, instead I found my mom crying and talking to my brother. When they realize I'm there they come and hug me.

"Mom! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Now I'm four years old! " I say hugging her with a smile. "Don't cry mom! Even if I'm older I still love you" I kiss her cheek. She cries even more and hugs me tigher.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" I ask her, she starts to sob. I look at Michael waiting for an explanation.  
"Dad, is not here " My mom says. I tilt my head not understanding.  
"Did he go for my birthday present?" I ask her again.  
"He is gone forever" My mom answered me.

**Present time.**

My heart sinks as he looks at me, I haven't changed that much. I'm still green eyes, with my wavy brown hair. Maybe he is actually recognizing me, since I got his eyes and his mouth. Alexa, Josh and Sam look at me raising a brow. I guess that the fact that a 45ish years old man is looking at me and I'm shivering and shocked scare them a bit.

"Na-Nancy? Ev'rything alright?" Josh asks me. My father's eyes widen and he looks at me curisously.  
"Nancy?" My father asks me. I nod and look at him. "Nancy Auton?" My father asks again. I nod with a little smile. My fahter steps closer and pulls me into a hug, in that moment Josh pushes my dad and tries to punch him in the face, I stop him.

"Nancy! What the fuck?" Josh yells at me. "That man hugged you and you don't fucking even know him!"  
"Josh" I start.  
"Seriously, I don't fucking care... I" He starts again.  
"Josh! It's okay he is my freaking father!" I yell at him. I can notice Alexa's eyes widening. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"So... Would you tell me... Why the hell did you leave?" I ask my dad, he looks down and shakes his head.  
"Look, I know you are... mad. But I'm sorry... We could have a chat any other day... But today is not the moment." He says and gestures to his (I suppouse) New wife, the 10 years old girl twins, and the 6 years old girl boy.

"Alright." I say with a monotone voice. He gives me his phone number and looks at the woman.

"This, is Mariah, my wife... And this is Ethan...Emily and Nathalie" My father says intorducing his wife and kids. "Mariah, this is my daughter Nancy. Kids... This is your sister" I smile at them and offer my hand to the woman.

"I'm Nancy, Pleasure to meet you" I say shaking the woman's hand.  
"Mariah! But call me Mar!" She says. Alexa clears her throat, as I completely forgot Sam,Josh and Alexa.

"Oh uhm... Dad... Mar... This is... Alexa, my best friend" I start introducing Alexa. "And this is..." I satrt gesturing to Josh.

"OH EHM GEE. THAT IS JOSH HUTCHERSON!" One of the twin girls says. "AND THAT IS SAM CAFLIN" The other one says. I smile and nod.

"Yup... Guess you know who they are" I say. Josh and Sam are blushing and looking down. "Um... We'd better get going so bye..." I say befor the awkwardness starts. I wave goodbye to them and walk away.

* * *

**a/n: So that was it... Hope you liked it! :3 -Minnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: OMG I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING! But there was an incident, and well... I got hospitalized, I'm okay though! I hope you like this chapter... AND sorry if it is... Weird but it was written in the hospital and I was depressed... And oh well! I hope you like it!:3 Review! -Minnie **

* * *

**JOSH' POV **

"Dude... She is the one" I whisper at Sam. After Nancy met her fahter we decided to leave. Thye asked us to leave them both at their house. Sam and I are now at a little cafe near my house.

"Woah... Dude. You just met her... And perhaps you have Sophia!" Sam says.I roll my eyes and shake my head. Sophia is my current girlfriend, we have been dating since a year ago, I even took her with me to Hawaii to film Catching Fire. I love her, but since Nancy arrived... I knew there was something wrong.  
"That, is not what I mean! If only I had known her surname before... " I tell him. He raises a brow and tilts his head. _Geez, do I really need to explain?  
_I sigh and prepare for this. "Well... Four years ago I went to Paris..." I start. Even thinking about that _incident, _I've never been the same. "I was sixteen you know... And when you are sixteen... The only thing you care about is girls you know" Sam snorts, and chuckles lightly.  
"Uh-huh whatever... So what?" He asks me as I take a sip of my drink.  
"Well, I was walking around Paris when... I saw this beautiful girl... She was driving, with her mom I think, as a co-driver, I guess she was teaching her..."

**4 YEARS AGO, FRANCE. *Flashback* **

I looked at the beautiful girl who was behind the wheel, she had green eyes, brown curly hair and those pink lips that were in a perfect curve to show a beautiful smile. The car was beside the sidewalk, she turned her head around and looked at me with her green eyes, which were locked with mine. I winked at her and blew her a kiss, she blushed and giggled. The woman beside her shook her and pointed at the green light, the semaphore had changed. The girl sighed and blew me a kiss, I 'catched it' and smirked. The girl acelerated, but the light had already changed, my eyes saw how the other car crashed with hers. I didn't unertstand how the hell happened. It was my fault, my entire fault.

**PRESENT TIME**

Sam's face pales as I tell him the story. "Then... I asked for the girl's name... They told me her name was Nancy, Nancy Auton. She was in coma for more than 24 hours, and lost her memory... I felt guilty for my entire life, and... Then she comes.. I know it is her, those green eyes..." I say with a hiver and look down. A tear appears on my face.

"Well... Um she did know... Who her father was... So" Sam says trying to cheer me up.

"That is exactly... What I didn't understand... Maybe she didn't lose all her memory... At all"

**NANCY'S POV**

"WHAT...?" Alexa asks me the second we get in the elevator. I roll my eyes. "Why was... Your father here? Why didn't I know that you had your memory...?" She asks me again. The elevator door opens and I walk to the appartment, I open the door without saying any word.

"Look. I didn't even remember I had a dad" I tell her when we both get in the house and made sure that I closed the door completely.  
"I know... I'm sorry... But how did you...?" She asks me. She knows that I lost my memory, well that was what I thougth... Because how the heck did I recognize my dad?  
"That. I don't know... Just that when I saw him... I knew it was him. Something told me that it was him" I say and sigh.  
"Yeah... And he recognized you too... I'm pretty sure it's him... But... Does he know about what happened four years ago?" She asks me, I shake my head.  
"No. As far as I know... He doesn't know anything... But seriously... I dont know why, when I saw him, a memory came back, a flashback, the memory of my fourth birthday" I tell her honestly.  
"Well, that's certainly insteresting. And that's something good..." She says, I nod in agreement. "Ugh, girl if you weren't flirting that day with that guy nothing would have happened to you" She says with a frown. I sigh and sit in the couch. "You know... If I ever find the guy, I will punch him on the face, and I'll kick him on a certain place... Until he regrets flirting with you" Alexa says. I shake my head.  
"It wasn't his fault! It was mine... For not paying attention!" I say, it clearly was my attention!  
"Whatever, that is the reason of why a guy can't flirt with you without my permission... I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" She says and sits beside me, I smile and hug her."Thanks Lex, that's the reason of why I love you" I say, seriously I love my best friend, I don't know where I would be without her.  
"Aww, I love you too, sweetie!" She says and hugs me tight. "By the way, Josh does have my permission! She says when we pull appart. I roll my eyes and she chuckles. "He is a nice guy but no. He is not flirting with me." I say with a big smile.  
"I think you are in love, Nan!" She says poking my cheeks, as I start to blush. I roll my eyes.  
"Alright... Maybe... Just MAYBE! I maybe like him... a bit!" I say blushing even more than I thought it was possible.  
"HA! SHE ADMITTED!" She yells, I chuckle and roll my eyes. "And girl... I think he is SINGLE!" She says, I clearly smirk at that fact, but I won't get my hopes, since he is a really handsome moviestar; why would he be single? And why would he even put his eyes on me?  
"I said just A BIT!" I kinad yell at her and cover myself with the cushion.  
"JOSHUA I LOVE YOU! JOSHUA I DO! WHEN WE'RE APART MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU!" She sings with a really, REALLY loud tone of voice. I chuckle a throw the cushion at her. She laughs and sits beside me still laughing. We spend the night watching movies (the one I never got to see, or maybe yes, but I don't remember). We watch The Proposal, You again?. And then we watch children movies; The Princess and the Frog, Tangled. Honestly talking after the accident I didn't have any time to watch any movies, I needed to go to therapies, and well medical stuff. It was really hard for me to get used to everything; just imagine: Not knowing who you are. Those four years were HELL for me; but Alexa was always there, she knew my entire life, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here who I am.

We eat popcorns, and fall sleep in the couch.

* * *

I wake up to my phone going off. I look at my watch. 9_:00 a.m. _DAMN! Who sends a message that early in Saturday? I sigh and look at my phone. Josh. I don't know why, but when you confess that you like someone, even if you don't tell that especial someone, things get more awkward... I feel my heart beat racing as I read the message:

_'Hey! Wanna hang out today? I need to talk with you... '_ I smile slightly and hesitate on what to answer.  
_'Sure, Where?' _I ask him.  
_'The Starbucks near your place. See you there in an hour'  
'Okie Dokie' _

I jump of the couch, leave my celphone in the coffee table, go to my room and take a shower, I brush my hair and tie it in a ponytail, I come back to the living room, expecting Alexa to be there, but for my surprise she isn't. I raise a brow and go to the kitchen, I find Alexa in there with a smirk, drinking a coffee.  
"So... You are going to hang out with Josh huh?" She asks. I chuckle and sit infront of her.  
"Yup...Wait how do you know?" I ask her raising a brow.  
"You left your phone" She says with a smirk.  
"But it has password" I answer, she giggles.  
" You know One two three five isn't a great password!" She says. My eyes widen and I chuckle.  
"So.. He wants to talk with yoouuu! Huh?" Alexa sing-songs. I shrug with a smile and then nod.  
"Maybe he wants to confess his LOVE for you!" She winks at me and I shake my head.  
"Naah... Changing of subject, I need you to a favour for me." I say while preparing myself a sandwich.  
"What is it?" Alexa asks me while taking a sip of her coffee.  
"I need you to call Sam and ask him if he can get me an agent..." I tell her as I take a small bite of my sandwich.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asks me. I keep eating my sandwich and make puppy eyes.  
"Oh, don't try that with me, sweetie" She says, I pout. "Alright, fine. But just because it is Sam" I smirk and finish eating my sandwich. I go and brush my teeth and bite my lip. I sigh and put some mascara on... And some lipstick too. Hey... I want to impress my crush! Is it wrong?

* * *

I get out of the building and decide to walk, it is better and perhaps it's 10 'till 10, so I have time. The more I approach to the Starbucks, the more nervous I get. I sigh and get in the Starbucks, and that is when I see him. He is flirting with another girl, wait... Forget that, they are hugging... Never mind forget that too... They are kissing. My heart sinks and I feel my eyes starting to full up with tears. _What was I thinking? Josh Hutcherson, Putting his eyes on me? What the heck is wrong with me? _

I quickly run to the bathroom and stare at my puffy red eyes, I sigh and calm down. I fake a smile and prepare for what is coming next.

* * *

_**A/N: GUYS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/**_**n: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Remember I don't like cheesy stuff.. I like Love-hate! Review! **

* * *

I get out of the restroom and look at him, he kisses the girl's cheek and waves goodbye at her. The girl goes out of the Starbucks and then is my turn. Josh turns and orders a coffee, flirting with the Starbucks girl. _What a jerk. _I roll my eyes, and realize that he does that with every single girl that steps infront of him. I get in the line and wait for my turn. I start ordering my passion tea with coconut when suddenly...

"Nancy! Hey" Josh says and kisses my cheek, I clench my jaw and frown.

"Hey." I answer with rude tone of voice, _wait... Supposedly I don't like him, and supposedly I didn't see what happened with that girl. I turn around and fake a smile._

"How are you?" he smiles at me.

"Good. So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him with a big fake smile on my face; he bites his lip and looks down. I walk and they give my Passion tea. Josh is frowning at the floor. I grin and sit, Josh sits in front of me. He has a worried face, and his eyes seem to start getting red.

"Josh. What is it?" I ask him.

"Um... This is maybe An awkward and... Well... I have a question for you" he says.  
"What is it?!" I ask sipping of my drink.  
"Well... Um... First. Your last name is Auton right? And you lived in Paris... Right? " He asks me nervously, I raise a brow and nod. "Um... Four years ago... I" He starts. _Four years ago...? _"Well... Four years ago... We met." He says, I choke with my drink and look at him.  
"What? I didn't know you until now!" I complain and frown. _Is he making fun of me?_  
"No! Um... Well... First... Are you the girl form the car accident?" He asks me; _Yes, he's making fun of me. _  
"I'm not in a mood for jokes!" I yell at him. "What if I did have an accident? Does that concern you? Yes! I did have an accident! I know I wasn't paying attention! But it's not your bussiness!"  
"No! I mean... It IS my bussiness!" He says while I stand up and walk over the exist.  
"Good-bye Josh!" I say and get out, he comes after me.  
"I was the guy who flirted with you" My heart stops, and I turn around looking at him. "Yes, I'm sorry..."  
"How do... You..." I mumble, he sighs and pulls me into a hug. Now, I officialy hate him. I don't hug back and wait for him to let me go.  
"I know you don't remember me, I know you lost your memory... I know it. I'm sorry I'm really sorry Nancy." He says and looks down.  
"It was your fault! It was your entire fault!" I cry "If it wasn't for you I would know my life! I wouldn't...!" I run away to home, at the beginning he follows me, but then gives up.

* * *

I open the door, and find Alexa laughing, she's not alone: Sam is here. They are both in the living room, as they notice I'm home, they both stand up and walk over to me.

"Nan! Girl what happened?! Do I have to kick someone's balls?!" Alexa asks pulling me into a hug, I cry on her shoulder and she rubs my hair.  
"Is everything okay Nancy? Where were you?" Sam asks me, I shake my head and hug Alexa tigher.  
"She was with Josh" Alexa aswers for me.  
"What? What did he do to you?!" Sam asks annoyed.  
"He... He... was... " I try to speak.  
"Look, I should have told you before... But um... Well, Josh is known for flirting with every single girl that steps infront of him, he does that because... Lets say he hasn't found that special girl... I guess he broke your heart" Sam says. _I notice that by myself, trust me. _I shake my head and walk over the couch, where I sit and cover my face with the cushion.  
"WHAT? WHAT A BASTARD!" Alexa yells.  
"It was his fault" I manage to say between sobs.  
"What?" Alexa asks siting beside me.  
"Four years ago..." I tell her and get throw the cushion away.  
"WHAT? HE CAN'T... BUT... NOW I WILL KILL HIM. FIRST HE BREAKS YOUR HEART THEN HE WAS THE GUILTY OF THAT ACCIDENT!?" Alexa complains yelling and stands up. She walks over to the door, and I stop her.  
"No, Lex... It is fine... I mean... Wait... Who said he broke my heart? He didn't! I don't even feel something for him!" I lie.  
"Oh... Wait... So it was you?" Sam asks me, I raise a brow "I mean... He told me about it... But  
I didn't really believe him that it could be you... But... Was it really you?" Sams asks me with a worried face.  
"Do you mean if I had an accident four years ago? I did. And I lost my memory" I tell him honestly.  
"I'm sorry" He says, I shrug and realize Alexa isn't there aymore, I see the open door and see she is waiting for the elevator.  
"Alexa! Come back! Where the heck are you going?" I ask her, I still have my red puffy eyes.  
"I'm going to kill Josh" She says as the elevator's door opens.  
"No, you aren't" I say taking her out of the elevator and back to the appartment. Sam goes home, and Alexa complains all day about Josh and why she shall kill him, and how stupid I was for falling win love with him, and me answering that I didn't love him. All I do is cry and eat ice cream, and cry. The fact that he was kinda guilty for my accident, wasn't the one that had me upset, but the fact that he has a girlfriend and flirted with me, AND asked me for my phone number, really gets me mad and sad. Maybe I did feel something for him... Yes, he was a jerk.. But was I really falling for Josh Hutcherson?

I get to the kitchen and prepare myself my 'nutella, peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie' sandwich. Alexa sighs as she sees me and hugs me. "Remember, the worst thing a girl can do, is dumb herself for a guy" She whispers in my ear and I go to my room. I turn the T.V. on and what comes next makes me go even more mad.

_"Josh Hutcherson, broke another girl's heart? Today Josh Hutcherson was caught kissing this unknown girl's cheek and having a chat with her! After a good five minutes the girl came out crying! Our sources told us this girl happens to be 'Annie Cresta' in the Hunger Games: Mockingjay. Is she another target for the hottie? And what about Sophia? How will she feel about it?" _The girl reporter says as some pictures of Josh and me appear. I get mad and turn the TV off. _Great, JUST GREAT. NOW I'M IN THE NEWS! _I cry till I fall asleep. I dream with the day I woke up form my coma.

I wake up the next morning to 17 missed calls, 6 voice messages, and 14 texts from Josh. I roll my eyes and look around, I frown and jump of my bed to go the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and see that my makeup is all messed up, my eyes are red and puffy, and my hair... Well it doesn't look good. My phone starts going off with 'Supremacy' I cry again, it's Josh. I don't answer and get myself into bed again.

* * *

_**JOSH'S POV**_

"Please Answer... Please" I say dialing Nancy's phone number again. She doesn't answer, I plop myself into my bed again. _Why did I feel that bad when she started crying?_ Is the question that has been killing me for the entire night. I hear my phone going off and I answer it quickly expecting it to be Nancy.

"Josh! What the fuck?" Sophia says in the phone, I roll my eyes.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"You kissed another girl's cheek" _Oh damn, which of all them did she get informed about? It's not that I don't love he... But I don't feel as if she is 'the one' _  
"Wha-what?" I ask her, trying to sound innocent.  
"Oh don't you make a full of me Ryan!" She yells at me. _Oh no, she used Ryan. She is really mad._ "You kissed that co-star of yours! That Nancy Girl!" She says, I feel that my heart sinks.  
"But it's because she is french! I mean... They kiss each other's cheek to say hello!" I lie to her.  
"Then why didn't she kiss you back! This is over Josh! I know this is not the first time!" She yells at me.  
"Are you breaking up with me?!" I ask confused.  
"Yes! This is OVER Josh OVER!" She yells and hangs up. I sigh and hit myself with a pillow. For some reason I can't cry, no tear comes from my eyes, I look up at the ceiling and sigh. My phone rings again and I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.  
"Dude, what happened with Nancy?" Sam asks, that is when a tear finally comes out.  
"Nothing." I answer in a monotone voice.  
"She came crying to her house! I know somehting happened!" He complains, I roll my eyes and tell him how everything went, how I kissed her cheek and she answered in a rude tone of voice... How I told her about the accident and her reaction.  
"Wait... What happened before you saw her?" He asks me. I raise a brow and tell him that I was with Sophia, then I tell him how she just broke up with me.  
"Did... Nancy see that?" He asks me.  
"I don't know! And why do you ask?" I ask him pretty annoyed.  
"Just wanted to know... Geez, calm down!" He says.  
"I am calmed! It is just... " I start but Sam cuts me off  
"Do you feel anything for Nancy?"  
"I don't... Why do you ask that?" I ask him.  
"It's just a simple question..."  
"Maybe I do!Maybe I don't I got to go bye!" I yell and hang up before he could answer antyhing. The question was..._Did I feel something for Nancy?_

* * *

_**a/n: what do you think? review! -Minnie**_


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Syrina: OF COURSE IT IS NOT THE END!:D This story... Is... in the early begining! And I know Josh isn't like that! That's why I LOVE that man! But I needed a plot! :P Well anyway... I hope this chapter gets better... **

* * *

**Alexa's POV**

I knock Nancy's door, she has been out for 6 hours, which is stupid; She didn't like him that much, or did she?  
"Nancy, c'mon you can't be there all day" I yell from outside her room.  
"I don't want to" She answers.  
"Let me in, or I will kick the door off!" I say, and as she knows me, she opens the door, I look at her; she is like hell, her hair is all messed up, she didn't even take her make up off from yesterday so it is all ruined, her normal green eyes are red and puffy. I've never seen in my life, my best friend like that. I pull her into a hug, she cries on my shoulder and I sigh.

"Girl, I swear. You look horrible" I tell her honestly with a chuckle, she glares at me and rolls her eyes.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate that" She says with a tad of sarcasm.  
"Don't dumb yourself! We need to um... Do something to forget him!" I tell her, and hand her the waffles with ice cream. "Here, EAT!" I tell her. Suddenly, the bell rings. "I'll be right back" I stand up and walk to the door. I open it, and I look at him, standing right in front of my door. How does he dare to even come?

"What in this world are you doing here?" I say, with too much hate in my words, that I even scare myself.

"Is Nancy home?" Josh asks, that is when I notice that he has dark circles around his eyes,telling me he didn't sleep, his eyes are a bit red. Wait a minute... Did he cry over Nancy?

"What do you want her for?" I ask with my mean voice, he looks down.  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry..." He says stuttering, I raise a brow.  
"Oh sorry for flirting with her even if you have a girlfriend?" I ask him, cointaining my feelings of not punching him on the face.  
"What?" He asks confused.  
"Now you dare to be innocent?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about...I mean... Nancy" He says, and I turn around to see that Nancy is standing up behind me, she looks at him.

**JOSH'S POV**

I see her with her puffy and red eyes, her hair messed up and her make up ruined. Did she really get that mad at me for being the guy who she flirted with? What did Alexa mean?

"Nancy, I'm sorry...I" I start, I can notice Alexa clenching her jaw and putting her hands into fists, her blue eyes give me a death full look and her brows are in a prefect curve to show a frown.

"Aren't you sorry with your girlfriend, Josh? If that is really your name, because I don't know if you are actually saying the truth." nancy says with a hash tone, my hands start to sweat and I feel my lips twitching.

"I dont have a girlfriend" I say trying to ignore the pain that is surrounding me. Alexa frowns, and that's when I feel a hand touching with hard movements my face; Alexa slapped me. "ouch!" I complain.

"Don't dare to lie at my best friend! You hurt her twice, but I won't let any single more" Alexa yells at me; I rub my face while looking at nancy, who is biting her lip. "It's true I don't have a girlfriend! She dumped me!" I say honestly, Nancy stays there looking at me.  
"Come in" She simply says, as I'm still outside, I nod, and get in; she gestures me to sit and I sit, she sits in front of me and looks at me, not in a I-want-to-kill-you way but in a why-are-you-here way. I sigh and look at her green eyes, which are red and puffy; that's when I realize how beautiful she is, even if her make-up is all messed up, and her hair is messed up as well, she is beautiful, inside and outside, she is not one of those hotties who just start to flirt with me and I act as if I flirt back, which I don't. Thats a perk of being an acotr, but it aslo a disadvantage, I can make the world believe I am something I am not, and the wolrd will hate me or love me depending on how I act. Right now, all the world thinks I am a bastard, a womaneizer, and in heart I'm a five years old who is just looking for that special girl.

"I'm sorry..." I apologize, Nancy looks at me.  
"No, I'm sorry... For overreacting" She says, that comment surprises me.  
"No, it's okay... I mean I am the guilty, if it wasn't for me you would have your memory." She looks down and sighs.  
"Um... Well, that wasn't the reason of why... Never mind."  
"Tell me" I say, looking into those green eyes.  
"No... I forgot it" She simply says.  
"Um... I'll guess I'll see you later" I say standing up.

"NOT THAT FAST" Alexa stops me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You aren't just leaving like that , we have something remaining" She says.  
"And what is that?" I ask her, she puts her hand into fists and I expect her to punch me...She sighs and whispers in my ear "Hurt her again, and I swear you will be sleeping with the fish" I gulp, and slowly start walking out, when I remember something.

"Hey.. Um Nancy... Would you like going out with me?" I ask.

**NANCY'S POV**

My heart stops, and I don't know what to answer, I want to say yes, but I don't know if I trust him or not. Alexa seems to get what is going on my head and bites her lip.

"Maybe sometime..." Josh continues.  
"She will" Alexa answers for me. "But we need to talk about that" And with that Alexa grabs Josh and gets out of the appartment closing the door.

I'm left alone, I quickly run and take a shower. I brush my teeth and get myself ready. I wonder what Alexa is doing with Josh...


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: OMG I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had writers block and grrrr but here it is! **_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Syrina Kamar for all your help! What is going to happen next was her idea! **_

_**Me hopes you like his chapter and don't think it is crap! Please review! And well let the story start! **_

* * *

**ALEXA'S POV**

I drag Josh out of the room, and head to the elevator. Josh looks at me suspiciously and opens his mouth to say something, I cover his mouth and shake my head.

We go to my car; I drive us to a little restaurant and we sit together.

"Alright, kid. If you want to date my best friend there are some things you should probably know first." Josh opens slowly his mouth but I glare at him; he shuts his mouth off and I continue "First, make her fall in love with you; be yourself, don't act as the Hollywood guy you are used to, act as the boy who you really are. I studied psychology and I noticed that you are hiding something; and yes I do want you to tell me what the heck you are hiding; because I won't let you hide secrets from hmm my best friend in the world. Now, go on what's your secret?" I ask him, he bites his lip as if trying to decide if rater telling me or Not.

He sighs and finally speaks "I fall in love easily... And uhm, well it is hard to explain; the girls I always fall for, breakmy heart... So two years ago I decided that the best way to never fall in love was dating many girls at the time, so if one broke my heart I would have another girl... And so and so"

"Cool, but I perfectly know that that wasn't your secret; I'm not stupid. And another thing, if you want to date Nancy, don't even dare to think about dating another girl."

"I... Don't have any secret" He says and looks around. "So Nancy didnt fall in love with me?" He asks me, I shake my head no.

"Look, I'll tell you how to make her fall in love with you" I say, for a strange reason I want this guy to date my best friend. His eyes brighten and a smile comes across his face.

**Nancy's POV **

I stay there, and sigh. Suddenly, the bell rings, I look at myself, great I look horrible. I sigh and head to the door, looking at myself one last time in the mirror and trying to get my hair more... Decent. I open the door and find a petite woman with short straight and red head; her nice blue eyes are covered with a pair of glasses. She smiles at me and says "Hello! I'm Madeline! Your new agent, Sam Claflin told me to come here. You can call me Maddie!" She has a squeaky voice and a strange accent.

"Oh, Hello Maddie" I say trying to put a smile on my face; she notices my red and puffy eyes and she gasps before saying "What happened to you?" I let her come in the house and close the door behind her. I bite my lip, should I tell her? I don't know her, but I should start knowing her, after all, she will be with me for a long time. i bite my lip and explain the whole thing that happened with Josh. She nods and every now and then frowns.

"Oh my, that is horrible! But are you okay though?" She asks me, I nod. "So you are French, aren't you?"

"Oui, mademoiselle" I smile. "Oh that's awesome! well as we are going to work together for a while I was thinking if we could go and have some dinner" She offers, I nod smiling.

"Of course! That would be great!" I agree; I tell her I will go and take a shower and then leave the room, she says something about planning an interview for me so the world can get to meet me, and I say yes from my room. I showers shower then decide to put on some blue jeans and a green t-shirt. We go to a nice restaurant and we order our food.

after a while of chatting, I discover she is a really nice girl who likes drawing, and loves her job, her favorite color is yellow, she is 27 years old, likes going to the beach and LOVES talking. We get along fine, and then I receive a text, I look at my phone; it is Alexa. I sigh and read it, she is asking me where I am. I tell her where I am and then bite my lip.

"What's the prob?" Maddie asks me.

"Uh, well Alexa is coming... But she was with Josh, so..." I say, Maddie opens her mouth in a perfect 'O' and I nod chuckling. "Yeah... It is... Yup" The. My phone rings again. I read the text. "Oh never mind she is not coming" I raise a brow, why not? Why isnt she coming? Oh well. We keep talking for a while, my phone ringing svery now and theN, but I ignore it.

**Alexa's POV**

After telling Josh stuff about Nancy, he asks me where she is so we can go with her, she tells me she is having lunch with her agent, Maddie, and I tell her we are going. But then Josh's phone start going off and he answers it.

"Hello? Yes? Oh sure! Yeah um, okay I'll be right there... Yah, see you. Can I bring someone over? Yeah, okay bye" He finishes, I wait for him to say something as he hungs up.

"Oh, right. Well, they just called me, they want me to meet the rest of the cast. Want to come? You will see many people... and" He starts and I cut him off quickly "Yes yes yes!" I fangirl in my mind, and he smiles. "Let's go then" we quickly go to my car, but I let him drive, since I have no idea where we are going. We arrive at the place, and I can see Jennifer talking to Liam Hemsworth, oh pity he is getting married, he is so damn hot.

"Hey Alexa, where's Nan?" A familiar voice says, I turn around to see Sam, holding his phone in his hand with a worried look. "She's having lunch with Maddie, her agent. Why?" I ask.

"She doesn't answer her phone, and she is supposed to come" He says, and then sees Josh right beside me, Sam sends a death glare to him, and Josh looks around.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like coming" I say, trying to break the tension, and not showing I'm scared anlaw period for my friend.

"Anyway... We have our Delly! This is Syrina Kamar." Sam says, and a girl appears from behind, she is basically as I pictured Delly, but with brown hair and eyes, she has a genuine smile, that tells me about her, she seems to feel lonely but I can see that doesn't stop her. Well, good thing I studied psychology before starting to he a chef, because seriously talking I'm not that good for the kitchen.

"Hello Syrina! I'm Josh, Peeta Mellark" Josh says and offers a hand to her, he smiles, but not I'm that charming way he did with Nancy; maybe he did listen to me today.

"Nice to meet you,Josh. Don't worry I know who you are" Syrina says with that smile, she turns to see me and raises a brow.

"Oh, sorry!Syrina, this is Alexa, she is a friend of mine, the one I waa talking about before, you know, I was introduced to her by the one who will be as Annie, Nancy , who couldn't come today.." Sam says, I offer a hand to her and she smiles happily shaking it. Words don't for from my mouth, Sam was talking about me... I want to fangirl but I resist.

"Well, nice meeting both of you" She says, and I'm still spaced out. I bet I have a stupid smile placed on my face, and I see a hand waving in front of me, I come back to reality and see Josh.

"Earth Calling Alexa. Houston we've got a problem" Josh says, I shake my head with my cheeks burning, I look down as the three of them chuckle.

"Hey, Alexa, You hungry?" Sam asks, I nod my head and follow him to the food table, leaving Syrina and Josh alone, who I can see from here, are talking. I wonder what they are talking about.

* * *

_**A/N:cliff anger! Tell me what you guys think! Uhm, I wonder what josh and Syrina are talking about... Remember to review!**_


End file.
